


On the topic of SolKat

by joeschmuckatelli



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Troll Biology, Xenobiology, done per prompting on tumblr, little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeschmuckatelli/pseuds/joeschmuckatelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Karkat sure enjoy frisking it up hoo hoo hoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the topic of SolKat

"Nngh, fuck."

"Shit, thorry." 

Sollux pulled back, the back of his hand quickly wiping away a tinge of red and a thin line of saliva; Karkat's eyes go wide. 

"No no no it's okay I didn't even feel it--" He lurches forward, reconnecting the kiss as hastily as he can. The whole ordeal surrounding his blood mutation had been aired out almost a sweep ago, but instinctively he was still rather paranoid about it. If anything, Sollux found it rather cute--especially since his particularly masochistic ways had come to light.

Double fangs slowly grazed over dark grey, nearly-black lips, pulling another soft mewl from Karkat as a blossom of bright red appeared over the velvet grey; a split tongue darted forward and quickly lapped it up, before two pairs of lips met in another passionate, rushed kiss. 

Sollux took a step forward; Karkat took a step back in turn. Sollux's arms were lazily wrapped around the other's waist, hands beginning to meander aimlessly about his waist, his hips, and, especially, his ass; Karkat's arms were tucked around the taller, lankier troll, hands on his shoulder blades and clutching at his shirt as though it were the only thing anchoring him to this euphoric turn of events. 

The yellow blood eventually back him up against a wall, single knee moving between his legs, essentially pinning him in place. He only smirked at the small gasp that came from Vantas' lips. 

Sollux's hands worked their way around, massaging every inch of the troll they came in contact with; he paused to grab his hips, claws drawing individual drops of bright scarlet forth from ashen grey, a pained yet pleasured gasp dancing behind Karkat's lips. The shorter troll lurched forward and plunged into another passionate kiss, a soft, warbling moan threatening to rise up and escape his throat. 

Karkat's own hands then began to wander, finding the psionic's shoulders-- as well as the massive amount of tension built up in them. His fingers began to slowly work his muscles into relaxation, earning for himself a very breathy sigh from Sollux; as he continued with his plight of massaging and soothing, the yellow blood leaned forward, head resting in the crook between Karkat's neck and shoulder. Suddenly his lips were on his neck, his collar, his shoulder, kissing, licking, nipping; Karkat's head fedd back against the wall with a soft thud, eyes fluttering shut and a soft, breathy moan slipping into the air, dangling above them as some sort of prologue to the events sure to come. 

Sollux's knee lifted, rubbing, grinding against him, and all Karkat could do was moan and squirm, cascading waves of teasing pleasure beginning to wash over him; his hands grabbed for handfuls of Sollux's shirt, at first clutching out of desire, then struggling to yank the shirt off of him. Captor broke his concentration long enough to comply, swiftly yanking it off over his head and tossing it aside; almost immediately his hands flew to Karkat's sides again, hitching up his shirt inch by inch, earning an impatient whine for his efforts. He then slid it off over the shorter troll's head and threw it aside as well.

A warmth began to stir in his chest, and Sollux inhaled sharply, deeply, pressed forward until their chests met, Karkat's back arching off of the wall; soon their lips were reunited in the throes of passion, caught somewhere between shades of red and black. 

Suddenly, Sollux's knee jerked upward, a gasp followed by a growl coming from his companion. Karkat's eyes locked with his, and he pressed deeper into the kiss, sucking on his tongue, moaning his name softly into it. With no warning fangs raked over dark grey petals again, this time pulling forth small droplets of honey; Sollux hissed through his teeth, biting back a soft, warbling moan. 

Hardly a moment passed before Sollux was scrambling to remove the other's pants; he called upon his psionics to undo the button and zipper as his hands busied themselves with his ass again, eliciting a string of soft, keening sounds. A tug here, and urge there, and within a matter of moments, Karkat’s dark grey jeans were in a heap around his ankles. 

“S-Sollux, fucking Christ I…” 

The psionic smirked. 

“Oh I know.” 

His hand flew to Vantas’ inner thigh. Then it inched higher. And higher. And higher still. 

Sollux palmed him gently through the fabric of his boxers, grinning his snarky, lopsided grin at the feeling of a writhing mass beneath his fingertips; in a swift motion, Karkat’s boxers then joined his pants. On the floor. 

Exposed, the crimson blooded troll inhaled sharply, the sudden chill on his bulge catching him off guard. It was quickly relieved however, due to the fact that Captor’s notoriously curious hands simply could not keep to themselves. Long, slender fingers stroked at the bright red length, and Karkat’s knees threatened to buckle beneath him; a loud, keening warble broke free from his lips, hands again scrambling at Sollux’s back for purchase. He quickly redirected them however, realizing the imbalance on the playing field. It didn’t take Karkat’s hands long to locate the double buttons on his jeans—and for a moment he pauses, I mean, even double buttons on his jeans? What’s with this guy—but that notion was lost to him as lanky fingers suddenly wrapped around his length, causing his vision to blur in a heated wave of pleasure. Panting softly, he reminded himself of his objective here; after a moment or two of struggling, he managed to unclasp them, shimmying the light grey fabric from around his lover’s waist and towards his knees. Bee printed boxers are tugged off as well—unintentional but appreciated—forcing both of his bulges out in the open. 

Sollux had been so preoccupied with studying every little movement from Karkat, every little jerk or gasp, every soft warble or moan, every tiny flinch or shudder, he hadn’t much noticed what his hands had been up to. At least, not until he found his own breath catching in his throat. A warble rose and fell, low and breathy, as Karkat’s hands began to tease and stroke his twin bulges; he trembled, bending over and resting his head against Karkat’s chest, stifling another warble that threatened to breach his lips and fill the air. His head snapped up, dual-toned, red and blue eyes locking with ones of bright yellow and deep slate; with a quick, jerky motion of his hand, the two were suddenly encased in a shower of blue and red sparks, lifted off the ground. His mind was somewhat distracted, yes, but he still had the coordination to steer them towards the couch in the living room. 

Two bodies were deposited with a soft thud, the shorter of the two underneath the taller, and all clothes were abandoned and left behind in the hallway. Sollux briskly sat up, hand moving from Karkat’s bulge to his thighs, encouraging them to spread wider. 

“W-what are you—hnnngh…!” 

A dark grey, split tongue darted from behind his lips, tasting the sweet fluid between his legs. His hands held his legs apart, but at this point he’s fairly certain he won’t be hearing any protests from Karkat. Again his tongue darted forward, this time pressing into the soft flesh of his nook with more intent to please than tease. 

“Oh God Sollux don’t fucking stop--!” He cut himself off with a high, rolling keen, hips jerking up into his mouth.

Sollux parted his lips, licking slowly, sensually, reveling in the way Karkat would throw his head back and moan and feeling rather proud of his endeavors. He closed his eyes and slipped his tongue inside his nook, humming softly. Karkat cried out, doing his best not to writhe from the overwhelming sensations wracking his body. 

Suddenly the yellow blood pulled away, repositioning himself; he shifted around until Karkat’s waist was completely in the air, legs knees rested on Sollux’s shoulders. He kneeled before him, pelvis rising to press into Karkat’s own, bulges twitching in anticipation. He smirked down at the panting troll, and in that moment, his intentions were made all too clear. 

“Sollux… Don’t tell me you’re fucking thinking of—“

“What do you think KK?” he cooed. His hips jerked forward, bulges searching desperately for that comforting, slick warmth of the other’s nook. The lower one of the two was quickly rewarded, pressing against Karkat’s dripping flesh until it wriggled its way inside of him, pressing against him in all the right ways that sent him into spasms of raw pleasure. Karkat warbled, loud and pitchy, his voice nearly giving out as he choked on a gasp. Sollux has to stop for a moment and shudder, the resulting sensations sending goose bumps up his arms. He quickly steeled his nerves and regained his resolve; he smirked again, circling his hips once before urging his other bulge lower. He’d been using his hands to suspend Karkat in midair, but by using his psionics, a new opportunity presented itself; now being upheld by a crackling blue-red aura, Karkat found himself completely at the other’s mercy. But, fuck, he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

Sollux’s hand idly started at Karkat’s chest, travelling down until it met his bulge again; grinning, he stroked it, rubbed it, pumped it once or twice, attempting a number of things in order to lure a gasping moan from the scarlet-blooded troll’s lips. Then, out of the blue, he’d rock his hips forward, earning a louder, more pronounced warble for his efforts. 

Karkat was so wrapped up in the tender touches and rolling hips he failed to notice the psionics slowly inch him higher into the air… Or the second length that prodded at his nook. 

“Nnggh-ahh!” Karkat yelped, a painful pleasure striking up from inside him. Sollux grunted with effort, forcing himself to take it slow and easy; inch by inch, he guided his second bulge into Karkat’s nook, up until he was completely inside. 

“Fucking hell KK… Oh my God—“ Karkat’s hips jerked once and Sollux found himself bent over the troll and shaking with pleasure, hands returning to Karkat’s hips and relinquishing his psionic hold on him. 

Sollux’s pelvis rolled forward once, twice; he picked up a steady, slow rhythm, the two of them rocking in time as their voices grew shriller, rougher, more caught up in the pleasure-filled heat of the moment. Words gave way to incoherent ramblings and hazy murmurs, occasionally interrupted with outcries and punctuated with gasps. 

Sollux leaned forward, inching his way closer, up until his face hovered just above Karkat’s. Again, their eyes locked; again, a silent message was conveyed. 

His rhythm grew rough, sporadic. A light sheen of sweat was beginning to dust over their bodies, a passionate heat shared between them. Tension began to coil in their stomachs. Again and again they would cry out, voices creating a chorus of moans and warbles, keens and hums. 

“KK… Fuck KK I-I can’t—I’m—“ Sollux gasped, eyes screwed shut. 

“Sollux fucking Captor don’t you dare fucking stop…!” Karkat breathed, eyes rolling back in his head as he punctuated his sentence with a sharp moan.

Karkat clamored for purchase, hands clawing at his neck and yanking him down into a sloppy, rough kiss. 

A gush of pale, red fluid covered Sollux’s bulges and Karkat cried out with all his remaining strength, back arching clear off the couch. Sollux was quick to follow, pale honey-golden dripping from between his own legs. 

The two cried out together then, white hot waves of pleasure cascading down, crashing over them and washing over their entire beings, filling their chests and making their limbs tremble and shake. 

“Nnnhahh!!”

A soft panting filled the air; Karkat’s ragged breaths were much more pronounced than Sollux’s. The lankier of them slowly pulled his pelvis back until they were separated, both of them sinking into the royal mess they’d made of his couch. Idly, Sollux laughed; how many times had he had to scrub it free of the stains now? As he descended upon Karkat, their lips met again, this time tender, no longer rushed by the passion of the fleeting moment. Sollux rested his head against Karkat’s shoulder, nuzzling into it as he tried to calm his breathing. 

“I can’t believe… you fucking went there…” he heard a voice rasp above him; Sollux smirked. 

“C’mon KK, not like you can complain… I thaw the look on your fathe.”

“Stuff it, bulge monger.” 

They laughed. 

They kissed.

They cuddled.

Sollux wrapped his arms around the shorter troll’s waist, proceeding to shower him in an array of kisses; Karkat huffed but did little more to protest the sudden shower of affection. 

It wasn’t long before the two drifted into peaceful, hazy slumber, the afterglow still fresh in their limbs as they settled in for what would undoubtedly be a long and restless nap of cuddles and awkward sharing-the-same-couch-uncomfortably-times. 

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just slapped something together on tumblr for the sake of headcanon prompting and felt like sharing because hey, why not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
